May I Have This Dance?
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Klaus decides to take Ziva to Mystic Falls in order to attend the Founder's Ball, dancing with her there for the very first time.


**May I Have This Dance? **

_A Klaus and Ziva One Shot Fan Fiction _

_Written By: Sloan Richardson _

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, this is yet another Ziva/Klaus one shot that I've been wanting to write for a while now.  
Zaus is my OTP so protect my favorite hybrids from the haters, if you do not support the pairing do not read.  
This is my first fan fiction toying around with the idea of the Founder's Ball, so forgive me if it's not all that great. Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **_

Klaus and Ziva were in their hotel room that late afternoon, getting ready for the Founder's ball. The Israeli hybrid had just gotten out of the shower, smiling when she saw her boyfriend standing nude next to the bed. Biting her bottom lip, she let her towel fall and sauntered over to him.

"Hello, handsome." She purred, draping her arms around his neck.

She nearly moaned at the sensation of their naked frames pressing together. Ziva kissed him for the longest time, feeling herself get lost in him. After a while, she pulled back, blushing brightly.

"Okay, if we keep that up we will never get to the Founder's Ball."

Ziva wagged a stern finger at the hybrid, chuckling afterwards. She went to where her towel was, picking it up off of the ground before drying her hair with it. Biting her lip, she watched as Klaus slipped into his suit. He made the most handsome of man when he was in a suit, especially the one he had chose for that evening's special occasion.

Snapping out of her head space, Ziva made sure she was entirely dry before slipping into her dress. It was a remarkable shade of red, strapless too. There were touches of black lace fabric at the top over Ziva's chest, which gave it a glorious look. She ran her hands over the dress a bit, feeling the fabric yet again. It was damn well near mesmerizing.

The hybrid slipped into her shoes, which made her a couple inches taller. Her star of David stood out against her collar bone as she allowed her now dry and untamed curls to flow elegantly down her shoulders, stopping just below her breasts. She turned to Klaus, who was adjusting his red tie.

"Ready to go?" Ziva questioned softly.

The hybrid sire looked over to his girlfriend, smiling brightly to her. They had had this planned for many weeks, the vacation and the ball and everything. Klaus would be lying if he did not say that he was excited to be going with her, because he was. He was most certainly looking forward to showing Ziva what centuries of balls and old English parties taught him about dancing. He was also looking forward to seeing if Ziva was as good of a dancer as he thought she was.

"Yes," He smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

When he interlaced their fingers, he could feel the daylight ring he had given her. A drawback of being a human-made hybrid was that she had a vampire's sensitivity to sunlight. So, she would burn without it. He gave it to her when she came to live with the Mikaelson family and he had yet to regret it since.

He led the way to the hotel lobby and when the exited, their car was waiting out front. Klaus opened the door for Ziva, making sure she and her over-sized dress were safely in the vehicle. Shaking his head at Ziva's big ball gown, he shut the door and went to the other side of the car, getting in himself.

Klaus could not remember the last time he went to a Founder's Ball with a date and without a plan to ruin the entirety of the thing. He was glad to be doing so with his little fanged wolf, though. He looked over to her as he drove, a smile coming to his scruffy face.

"You know, love. I've never been more excited to go to one of these things than I am now." Klaus admitted, his accent thick.

Ziva looked at him as he looked at her, unable to keep herself from blushing. Ever since they had first gotten together, Klaus' little gestures and words of affection had gradually increased. And with the increase of public displays of affection, came an increase in swooning on Ziva's part.

Everyone, secretly or not so secretly, thought that it would have ended by then. However, they proved everyone wrong, despite their having no intention to do so because they did not care. Ziva loved him. Klaus loved her. Plain and simple. She looked down to her lap shyly before looking up to Klaus again. He was indeed a mesmerizing creature.

"I am excited to be going with you, too, Klaus." She spoke as he drove.

Ziva then noticed Klaus' free hand fall onto the space between them, open as if waiting for her to slip her hand into his. She did so, and it felt right. It was like their hands perfectly molded together into one.

Klaus hummed gently, caressing the back of Ziva's hand after bringing it to his lips, kissing it. Quite the chivalrous maneuver it was, and he did not regret doing it for a second. He winked to her before turning his eyes back to the road. Soon, Klaus and his hybrid arrived at the Lockwood mansion, where the Founder's Ball was being hosted. When they parked, the blondish-brown haired original let out an unneeded breath before turning to his girlfriend.

"Well?" He asked her with a grin. "Shall we go inside?"

Ziva looked from Klaus to the mansion and back to her sire. She nodded gently, kissing him tenderly. When she pulled back, she felt so odd. She honestly never thought she would find herself with someone who made her this happy. After Michael's death at Tony's hand and Ray's betrayal, her trust in men dwindled. And while a little flame began to metaphorically flicker between her and Tony after that, all that changed when Klaus came along. Her whole life changed when he came along, some ways for the better. Ziva had to admit that Klaus doing this to her was not all bad.

Tearing her eyes away from Klaus, the Israeli got out of the vehicle. Shutting the door, she was startled when Klaus was already there beside her. Despite her knowing that she should not be surprised by Klaus and his (and her own) inhuman speed, it still made her jump from time to time. Slipping her hand into his, the half-breed felt a bit like she were a teenager going to her prom. They got to the steps and Klaus talked to the doorman.

"Mikaelson and David." He said, noting the man checking the list.

"Have a good evening." The doorman replied almost snidely, watching the couple go in.

Klaus smiled to his sired girlfriend, kissing her blush-covered cheek. Many guests to the ball recognized the man with the mysterious female, all becoming rather weary. They remembered the last time that Niklaus Mikaelson graced the Founder's Ball with his presence. They could not help but to be on guard. However, this time Klaus' motives for being there were not impure. He was there to show Ziva a good time, to enjoy her company in a rather traditional style. Klaus was a sentimental man when he wanted to be.

The music began to play and more guests become coming. The ball was officially starting, and despite their weariness of the original hybrid, they all seemed to be having fun. Klaus and Ziva had been walking around, mingling when Ziva decided to sit. Klaus meanwhile went over to the DJ, requesting that he play some Lana Del Rey. Having been one to mix modern with vintage, he did enjoy Lana's music and singing. He also knew that Ziva was a fan herself. As Young and Beautiful resonated throughout the place, Klaus sauntered towards Ziva, grinning as if he had done the best thing in the world and the look on Ziva's heart shaped face suggested that he indeed had.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked with a wink.

Ziva blushed brightly, almost everyone looking right at them. It made her uncharacteristically nervous.

"Everyone is watching us, Nik." Ziva murmured as she took his hand.

Klaus led them out onto the dance floor for their very first dance, pulling her frame right up to his own. His eyes locked with her own, grinning lovingly.

"Let them." He combated rather daringly as he led Ziva in an age old yet still somewhat popular dance, the waltz.

That evening was one that both Klaus and Ziva would never forget, and everyone went home talking about Niklaus Mikaelson... the presumably evil hybrid who genuinely smiled to his mysterious brunette lover.


End file.
